eyedivinecybermancyfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes
26 May 2012 Additions/Modifications: • Updated: Improved AI and squad tactics. • Added: Several new AI management options: sound detection, sight distance, shooting reaction time and shooting accuracy. • Updated: All the NPC spawn and repop system has been reworked; NPC don’t spawn in your back anymore, for example. • Updated: General latency reduced, especially on cm_new_eden, cm_noctis, cc_noctis, cc_purge and cm_purge. • Updated: NPC spawn frequencies on cm_forgotten. • Added: 43 new achievements. • Added: Messages during death caused by PSI shocks, medkit overdoses and hacking. • Added: Messages when players are hurt by PSI shocks, medkit overdoses and hacking. • Removed: Christmas gifts and reindeers. • Updated: Every magazine took in the armory now counts as one magazine, except for the Betty Boom. • Updated: Change of the font used in game. • Updated: Cubemap optimization on cc_falling. • Updated: Animations played during the cyber-brain transaction between the Special Force and the Culter on cc_new_eden. • Updated: Mapcycle.txt and maplist.txt filled with all cm_ maps. • Updated: Synicle and Manduco NPC animations compiled outside of the main model. • Updated: AI settings during the siege on cc_forgotten. • Added: Music track on cm_dreams. • Added: In coop campaign, if the master of fate leaves the game, the warp level is immediately launched in order to choose a new master of fate. • Added: When a player dies or disconnects, their sentries and scrabouillors are now destroyed. • Updated: Limitation of the velocity due to received damages. • Added: Maximum number of active grenades at a same time. • Updated: Improvement of the player respawn routine. • Updated: Improvement of the spawning routine at the beginning of a level. • Updated: The resurector does not kill nearby NPC and players anymore. • Added: Using the Dragon on an enemy where the teleportation isn’t possible will kill the user. • Added: The Deus Ex pushes away foes attacking it in close-range. • Updated: Change of the electric box sound on cc_tuto. Bug Fixes: • Fixed: Characters could be reset, deleted or lost in some cases. • Fixed: Possible crashes on cm_forgotten and cm_sheep during the display of the objectives. • Fixed: Crashes due to the use of Dragon or Invocation on a spawning player. • Fixed: Possible crash with the Substitution Door. • Fixed: Crash occurring when a player killed an unarmed player. • Fixed: Hacking and PSI powers being usable through the quick actions interface during dialogues or while a player was dead. • Fixed: Melee attacks that couldn’t hit in some cases. • Fixed: Prototype Xium displayed instead of Prositium in researches. • Fixed: Skills being able to increase to 120 when they reached 0. • Fixed: Some cases in which grenades couldn’t be thrown. • Fixed: The random assignment of the number of missions on the cm_ maps didn’t work. • Fixed: Cases in which players could respawn and get immediately stuck on geometry after the use of resurectors. • Fixed: Damages due to PSI drains could propel players far away. • Fixed: Exploit with the snipers that gave the player an XP surplus. • Fixed: The laser beam and the collision with the monorail didn’t do damage to players and could get them stuck on cc_ancient. • Fixed: Areas where players could get stuck on forgotten center. • Fixed: Bug of the invisible double agent on cc_forgotten. • Fixed: Gerard Von Spectre being invulnerable to sentries on cc_forgotten. • Fixed: Some current objectives weren’t saved on cc_forgotten. • Fixed: If Dutch died on cc_monolith before the player reached the entrance gate to hack it, it would remain permanently closed. • Fixed: Issues with some displacement surfaces on noctis. • Fixed: Player respawn issues on the stairs on electric sheep. • Fixed: Possibility to get stuck behind the statue in Rimanah’s office on temple. • Fixed: Possible spawn kill from the NPC on cm_purge. • Fixed: Brushes that could prevent the player from falling in some chasms on temple. • Fixed: The elevator didn’t hurt players on cc_tuto. • Fixed: Issue on a physical box of a door on cc_tuto. • Fixed: Vermin NPC could spawn underwater on cc_tuto. • Fixed: Some chasms that sometimes didn’t kill players on temple and noctis. • Fixed: NPC spawn frequency too important and radius too small on cm_dreams, cc_purge and cm_forgotten. • Fixed: Nodraw overlap with the main gate on cm_monolith. • Fixed: Nodraw overlap with a door on cc_ancient. • Fixed: TRK weapon appearing during its zoom deployment. • Fixed: Elevator physics on cc_tuto. • Fixed: Nocull property missing on the texture of the bottle gibs. • Fixed: Hands texture incorrect for the player in first person view with the grenade. • Fixed: Bad LOD setup and holes on the research briefcase. • Fixed: Incorrect light projector texture. • Fixed: Wrong design and incorrect physic box on the damaged water tank model on noctis. • Fixed: Nocull property missing on some clothes textures for the punks. • Fixed: Physics issues on the federal cops when their heads are cut off. • Fixed: Chair model not compiled on cc_shadows. • Fixed: Missing description for the Streumonic Complementarity. • Fixed: Non-localization of the name of a door on cc_ancient in the french version. • Fixed: Missing description for the Bioregeneration researches. • Fixed: Visible tiling of some rock textures displayed on Noctis. • Fixed: Definebones missing on the Carnophage models. • Fixed: Missing icon for the Bosco in the armory. • Fixed: Players being able to use the Medkit and PSI powers at an abnormal rate with an exploit. • Fixed: The Dr. Hyde achievement could be unlocked under wrong circumstances. • Fixed: Weapons not usable anymore after a death from a Triangular Gate. • Fixed: Wrong icon displayed when a player was killed by a physical object. • Fixed: Player animation missing when jumping and switching weapons. • Fixed: Culter Heavy’s mission texture not being animated. • Fixed: The Bosco model stayed on the ground after having been picked up. • Fixed: FOV and fire continuity when the hack interface is displayed. • Fixed: PSI powers could be activated during a weapon reload or a maintenance. • Fixed: Glitches allowing to reach some undesired locations on several maps. • Fixed: Possible problems with player respawns on monolith, cc_temple6, divine_cybermancy and cc_dark. • Fixed: Collision problem with Mitch when the script stops on cc_ancient. • Fixed: Nodraw overlap and model overlaps on temple. • Fixed: Non-hostile NPC in some cases. • Fixed: Mistake in the name of a mission on cm_new_eden and cm_monolith. • Fixed: Blur of the TRK still displayed when Attack1 key was held. • Fixed: Rate of fire exploit by switching weapons or fire modes. • Fixed: Moving continuity during dialogue with a NPC. • Fixed: Ability to use PSI powers and to reload while on a ladder. • Fixed: Exploit allowing to shoot while running. • Fixed: No limitation of the cybernetic implants depending on the researches done. • Fixed: The “I’m feeling better...” text appearing on player’s death. • Fixed: Holograms showing available levels were solid. • Fixed: Nodraw face visible in Rimanah’s office on temple. • Fixed: Missing soundscape on cc_falling. • Fixed: NPC navigation issue in some areas on monolith. • Fixed: Players spawn points were not the same as those of the master of fate. • Fixed: The desks were destructible but the objects on it were static on temple. • Fixed: Players could be stuck in mid-air while using an interface. • Fixed: The door to minos stayed closed in coop. • Fixed: The Kraaknagul couldn’t hit a crouched or small enemy. • Fixed: The Deus Ex couldn’t always hit its target in close combat. • Fixed: The Streumonic NPC couldn’t do damage in close combat to an enemy too high or on top of them. • Fixed: Explosive charges in missions could get players stuck while planting them. • Fixed: Various typo errors in texts. • Fixed: The camera could go through players’ arms with the Betty Boom. • Fixed: Incomplete message on cc_temple4. • Fixed: Mission exploit on cm_noctis. • Fixed: Blurred weapon icons in the armory. • Fixed: In coop campaign, the missions depended on the host instead of the master of fate. • Fixed: Exploit allowing to ignore the maximum weight limit carried by a player. • Fixed: Power Conversion worked only when the player had Dermal Sheath. • Fixed: Players could get stuck on a NPC if they used Invocation too close to it. • Fixed: Players’ weapons switched between lowered and normal state when they were at a certain distance of an allied NPC. • Fixed: Coop campaign progression blocked if the master of fate left the game. • Fixed: Some ammunition had no weight. • Fixed: Reno could be killed on Divine_Cybermancy. • Fixed: Bug with the pacifist mission on cc_falling. • Fixed: Grenades from the grenade launcher didn’t follow prop_physics, prop_ragdoll... • Fixed: Patrol bug on cm_dreams. • Fixed: Several corpses appeared for the mission “Find the corpse” on cm_forgotten. • Fixed: Collision issue with the skybox on the warp level. • Fixed: Menu_thumb texture missing for cc_point, cc_severed, zxdivine_cybermancy, cc_minos and cc_end. • Fixed: Localization of some texts in French concerning hacking. • Fixed: If the player used the PSI Wave when equipped with 444+katana, the 444 handgun that was not dual-wielded lost its ammunition. • Fixed: Missing entity to limit the dropped weapons on forgotten center. • Fixed: Error message when launching a dedicated server. • Fixed: Reset of the options setup of the create server panel. August 17, 2011 Patch Bug Fixes *Fixed loading crashes between maps *Improved general stability *Fixed an exploit linked to the Deus Ex Machina *Fixed the characteristic exploit *Fixed Alt-Tab messing-up the UI *Fixed the Permanent Death when a hack fails *Fixed saves losses and character resets *Fixed the dialogues in multiplayer games *Fixed Brouzouf resets *Fixed ATMs not giving money when hacked *Fixed enemies not reacting to hacked traitors *Fixed enemies not reacting when a friend dies close to them *Fixed return to first PSI power when a player dies *Fixed the required agility for the Scrabouillor *Fixed the required agility for the Sentry *Fixed the Bio Regen 5 not resetting Head Traumas *Fixed the hacking list reset when a NPC dies *Fixed the crashes linked to a certain number of hacked slaves *Fixed "EYE_GHOST" being defined both in EYE_English and Gameui_english *Fixed the achievements linked to the legendary classes *Fixed the Medkit achievement *Fixed the Triangular Gates and some spells giving Fatal Wounds despite the researches *Fixed the increase of implants beyond the limit *Fixed the missing Streumonic Complementarity research description *Fixed the missing Cyber briefcase for researches *Fixed the campaign results displaying esoteric and nasty things *Fixed the VIP exploit *Fixed the researches not always launching *Fixed the lighting in cc_temple*, cc_new_eden, cc_tuto and cc_monolith *Fixed cc_new_eden secondary quests not being saved *Fixed cc_forgotten secondary quests not being saved *Fixed an incorrect Deus Ex spawnpoint in cm_sheep *Fixed the broken ladder in cc_sheep *Fixed the infinite XP exploit on New Eden (Mentor) *Fixed Locken not having a weapon when hostile on cc_new_eden *Fixed Locken’s departure and death not being saved on cc_new_eden *Fixed a possible money exploit on cc_tuto2 *Fixed a possible XP exploit on cc_new_eden *Fixed being able to respawn in front of the Immortal King on cc_noctis without having completed the required quest *Fixed a fall in the temple not always killing the player *Fixed the players being Jian/Culter on cm_sheep *Fixed a missing texture on cc_new_eden *Fixed a missing texture on cc_forgotten *Fixed a missing texture on cm_dreams *Fixed being able to get stuck in the armory on cc_noctis *Fixed Tobi not killing himself on cc_forgotten *Fixed the invisible water brush on cc_ancient *Fixed a superfluous armory logo on cc_noctis *Fixed being able to get stuck in stairs after a resurrection on cc_purge *Fixed being able to get stuck in stairs after a resurrection on cc_forgotten *Fixed the Mauve Mentor objective not being attached to the actual NPC on cm_purge *Fixed a Perigrum Forma being able to spawn in front of the player in the maintenance tunnels of cc_monolith *Fixed the spawning view distances next to the player on Noctis Labyrinthus and Electric Sheep *Fixed the achievement ‘Revelation’ not being awarded when a player finds Akmal, the ancient *Fixed the retrieval objective on cm_noctis not being clear *Fixed a possible answer to Akmal not being active on cc_ancient *Fixed the Supreme Manduco being able to always kill on cc_new_eden *Fixed the door of the Supreme Manduco closing behind the player *Fixed the physic boxes of the streetlamps *Fixed the invisible switch on cc_falling *Fixed typos in some texts *Fixed not being able to shoot through some fences with some weapons *Fixed real end of game being too hard to get Additions/Modifications *Optimized memory *The Resurector invincibility is longer and more visible *Added a max player option in the server creation *Added a camera option when running *Added an option to disable the blur effect when running *Added a delay for using weapons after a dialogue *Increased the numbers of given missions in Coop Missions depending on the number of players *Escape allows to close certain menus *Weapons can be bound to keys *Decreased the sight cones and maximum sight distance of all NPCs *Increased the Deus Ex Machinas’ resistance *Decreased the number of XP and Brouzouf earned when killing a Deus Ex Machina *The Deus Ex Machina’s main weapon deals more damage *Decreased the player’s Heavy Armor protection *Decreased the Sulfatum’s accuracy *Decreased the fall damage *Throwing grenades cancels the Cloaking Field *Limited the maximum amount of Brouzoufs *Limited the amount of XP and Brouzoufs with a hit *Decreased the exploit of Fatal Wounds optimization *Some cheating techniques aren’t possible anymore *Revamped the save system and added a temporary “backup” save system *Some little balance tweaks *Made the exit in cc_tuto2 more obvious *Decreased the difficulty of the protection mission on cm_noctis *Added an Ally icon on the Heavy Culter squad on cc_noctis *Turrets in cc_monolith should be easier to spot *Added some more player spawn points in the levels Category:General